Update 2.0
Update 2.0 was the tenth major update to Geometry Dash. It was released on 26 August 2015. This update introduced two new levels, Geometrical Dominator and Deadlocked, user coins, a secret vault, lots of new editor features, friending, following and messaging on user account systems, 4 new colours, 14 new cubes, 9 new ships, 10 new balls, 10 new UFOs, 11 new waves, a new robot form with 6 designs and two new trails. Introductions *New level "Geometrical Dominator"! *New Demon level "Deadlocked"! *Robot gamemode *Moving objects *Toggle, Alpha, Pulse, and Spawn triggers *Object groups (up to 1,000) *Custom Z layering *Custom objects *Teleportation portals *User Coins system *User profile pages *Friend and messaging systems *Friend leaderboards *Over 50 new achievements and rewards *Lots and lots of new art *Animated monsters and level objects *Drastically improved save and load times *Editor preview mode *Lots of editor improvements *Unlimited color channels *Lots of bug fixes *Secrets... *...and more! 2.01 *Bugfixes and tweaks. *Added 2 new Cubes and 1 wave icon. *Anti-cheat engine on Steam so you can't speedhack on Steam anymore. Geometry Dash Lite introductions On 23 October 2015, Geometry Dash Lite was updated to 2.0 with the following: *New level "Cycles"! *New 'Ball' form! *New Achievements and rewards! *Bugfixes and tweaks. Trivia *The song in the Editor Preview is Stereo Madness 2 by ForeverBound. *The song in the Example is Random Song 01 by RobTop himself. It is now currently used as the soundtrack in the Vault. *In the Editor Preview, the example for the preview mode is Blast Processing. *The blue coin in the third WIP image was never seen in the game. It was probably an earlier design of the user coin. It has been replaced with a silver coin with the letter 'C' in it. *In Update 2.0, the wave was briefly renamed to a "dart" in the icon select menu. This was changed back to the familiar "wave" in update 2.01, after receiving much criticism from the community. *In Update 2.01, RobTop made it impossible to cheat on Steam by slowing down the game (speedhacking). *Although the update added unlimited color channels, the game crashes when 1000 different color channels are reached. *The cube used in the Geometrical Dominator sneak peek appears to have a shaded part around it. *On June 16, 2017, Viprin tweeted some images of early concept art for Geometry Dash.https://twitter.com/vipringd/status/875738661316329473 The fourth image, which revolves around 2.0's early development, shows early concept art for the robot gamemode which is also shown on the Robot button in the Icon Kit. A new ground based on the Deadlocked tileset was also originally planned for the update. Sneak peeks Geometry Dash - Update 2.0 Sneak Peek 1 Geometry Dash - Update 2.0 Editor Preview Geometry Dash - Update 2.0 Sneak Peek 2 Geometry Dash - Update 2.0 Example Gallery Update2.0-1.png|The first 2.0 WIP image released by RobTop, which shows some new monsters Update2.0-2.png|The second 2.0 WIP image released by RobTop, making a reference to the Super Mario series Update2.0-3.jpg|The third 2.0 WIP picture featuring new wave icons, a blue coin and a new portal, which were later designated as teleportation portals Update2.0-4.png|The fourth WIP image that appears to show some more blocks, a new vehicle portal and new decorations Update2.0-5.png|The fifth WIP image which hints to the new levels containing the song Deadlocked by F-777 and an unknown song (Geometrical Dominator) by Waterflame Update2.0-6.png|The sixth sneak peek image showing some new background and ground designs, with some more blocks and monsters References Category:Updates